End to Begin
by Lovely vixen
Summary: VinTif Story! This is my first fanfic.. M because of Some swearing but might get worse later. The first chapter is a bit boring so forgive me but read on! Please! Starts off as Vincent and Tifa Falling in love, but Tifa Runs from it. Then Cloud walks into
1. End to Begin

A/N: Ok here you go it will get better later I promise! (I hope) This is my first fanfic really so please be nice! (And I'll love you forever if you are nice!) I would love to hear your insite too! 3

Ps. I do not own any of the characters. If I did they would look like stick figures.

* * *

Chapter 1: End to Begin 

It was over. They saved the planet from the Meteor, Avalanche's dreams where complete. Sort of… Shinra still was in existence but they where trying to change their ways and help the planet, since this was their fault. Barrett, Tifa, Cloud, Cid, Yuffie, Nanaki, Reeve, and Vincent where content with saving the planet from there meteor.

"I'm going off on my own," the spiky haired, blue eye hero spoke to her looking at the ground, "I lost a lot of things that are important to me, I need to go find myself again. Tifa, you and I have been friends from years. I know you understand."  
She nodded and smile holding back tears from her red brown eye, she could cry another time, "I understand Cloud, I will be in Midgar if you ever need me, because remember," She smiled, "I am here for you. Like a best friend should be!"

It was early after noon, Tifa walked along the streets on Sector 5. Heading over to Aeris's Church. She promised Cloud she would water the flowers there, like a good friend should.  
'Yeah good friend… nothing else,' she said to herself… same thing every day.

But she realized after a half of a year since he left them, they could really never be any thing more then friends, he was really more like an older brother that protected her instead of a big love interest. He would always love Aeris more then anything.  
'He he,' she laughed to herself , 'we grew up together of course nothing will really ever happen, we knew each other our whole lives…. Well most of our lives.'

She watered the flowers, made sure they where growing nicely. Smiling slightly to herself, this was actually calming, seeing something she took care of grow, but then she noticed one of them wilting.

"An End to begin," she said out loud. "Just like the Life Stream. Things die and their Life force goes to the planet. So this flower is just going to join, everyone else that died for the sake of the planet."

She left the church heading back towards sector 7 that was re-built. Along with 7th Heaven that didn't have much damage to it. 7th Heaven was her new home, but ever since they found Nibelhim not burnt down. Her house was still there and her Piano. But still she couldn't just get up and go see if everything was still together, her bar still needed work, and there were a lot more customers now. She smiled when she saw the sign of her bar, and merlene waiting for her, she wasn't her child or sister, but since she worked with Barrett, him and Marlene grew on her like family. Then Yuffie lived with them now and became one of Tifa's close friends. They still talk after work and gossip about everything that was going on now and about back when they were all together. Tifa told Yuffie many stories about the times in Nibelhim with Cloud and when he went off to solider.

All 4 of them became a big happy family. It was a good feeling.


	2. See you again

A/N: Hi hi me again! WHOA! 2 Chapters in 20 minutes! I must be a typing master! Not really I have the first 6 chapters written so there you go please enjoy and review! (Nicely please! I cry easilly.)

* * *

Chapter 2: See you again 

"Tifa!" Yuffie and Marlene shouted when I got to the door. "Guess What Barrett planed!"  
"Whoa! Did I just hear that Barrett planned something!" Tiffa kidded.  
"Ha-ha Funny Tif!" he glared, "Don't forget that I used to be the leader Avalanche till cloud joined us and Aeris Died."  
"So what did he plan," She smiled.  
"Vincent, Nanaki, Cid, Shera and Reeve are coming. We are going to have a little party since we haven't seen them for 6th months." Yuffie smiled.  
"Damn it Yuffie! I wanted to tell her," Barrett glared at Yuffie. "So yeah everyone is coming I was wondering if you and Yuffie would share her room so people could sleep in yours."  
I smiled, "That's fine!"  
We got to work taking care of the bar there where a few people there but only to have a little dinner, It really didn't get crowded till after 9. Luckily Merlene was already in bed by then. Still they hurried around the bar, when it died down Barrett talked about his plans for the party, having people stay here for a week or as long as they wanted.

After a few hours went by people left and the drunks still Stayed around the bar. One guy was so wasted that he was hitting on Barrett. Yuffie was laughing at it while that just deepened Barrett's anger.  
"OK DAMN IT YOU LITTLE ASSHOLES! THE BAR IS CLOSING! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" he shouted as they started scrambling to there feet to run out the door.  
"Barrett… isn't that a little rude to the costumers?" Yuffie asked.  
"Eh what will they know… they are drunk that kills a lot of your brain cells," he smiled, "Tif, did'ja call the cabs?"  
Tifa nodded as she started washing down the tables, "Hey you two go to bed you have a Party to plan. I'll clean up the bar."  
Barrett headed to the little house that he lived at and Yuffie took the elevator to the basement. Since they re-built 7th Heaven they changed the Basement into a little place Yuffie and Tifa could have a room each and a bathroom.  
Tifa Continued to clean the counters and bring the glasses into the kitchen to scrub. Time went by while she worked, soon she finished. She headed to the elevator to take her to the basement. Walking quietly she opened her door and closed it with barely a squeak. Her room was a decent size for her. She had a nice twin sized bed with a black comforter and Navy blue pillows. She had a nice dresser with a mirror by it, a jewelry box that had the earrings she wore with her one blue dress, and a few make up items, but not much just some lipstick, eye shadow and blush. She sat on her bed taking off her boots and her shirt and threw on a longer t-shirt that went to her knees and curled up in bed.

Two weeks went by since Yuffie and Barrett told Tifa about the party. More like people where going to stay a few days. Yuffie was bouncing around excited she could be her usually sneaky self again. Tifa and Barrett where cleaning to make sure that everything was perfect. Tifa brought a sleeping bag into Yuffie's room and laid it down on the floor.  
"Too bad we couldn't find Cloud at all," Yuffie said while tifa brought her stuff in the room.  
"Heh, He needed time to himself, I mean after losing Aeris and all that drama with Sephiroph," Tifa sighed.  
"Yeah! Oh well tif! You are probably over it! And you know we do have Vincent and Cid coming here this weekend," Yuffie leaned on the edge of her bed smiling. "Who knows maybe something might happen there!"  
"Yuffie you are crazy," Tifa laughed.

She finished up bringing some of her stuff into Yuffie's room and setting up a cot in her room. Luckily Nanaki offered to sleep on the sofa so that gave the guys space in Tifa's room. Tifa finally finished having an hour to spare till people got there... or so she thought... then the door bell rang.  
"Tifa! Get the door!" Yuffie and Barrett yelled at the same time.  
She got on there her soar feet and took the elevator upstairs. She weaved threw the table and faced the door.  
"Yes?" she asked while opening the door to see Vincent.  
He stood there as pretty as ever. His red bandana holding his hair back over his head. His cape flying back in the breeze of the wind. Tifa's jaw dropped in awe of seeing him again... before she really didn't realize how gorgeous he was.  
"Good after noon tifa, sorry I am early," he stared at her with his red eyes.  
"Vincent... wow... you're early," She said stupidly.  
"Erm... I just said that," he nodded and stepped into 7th heaven.


	3. Love Connection

A/N: yay 3rd chapter does it make you happy? Ok well here we have the flames starting! OOOO! Wow I made Vincent emoish... I think -kills self- Ok I forgot to do this the last chapter! These Characters belong to square enix or is it soft? I think it's enix?

* * *

Chapter 3: Love connection 

She blinked a couple of times not noticing that he walked into the building, "Would you like to come in?"  
"I just did," he smirked at her and at her slight stupid awe. Was it really that strange having him here or did she just notice, after all that time they spent together before the past 6 months, how his appetence was. Though he had to admit she did spend all her time worrying about cloud and following him. He knew he was monstrous, but she fought by his side plenty of times in battle.  
"Eh! I am so sorry I am slightly out of it I was moving a lot of things around so you guys could sleep in my room and I would go sleep in Yuffie's," she hit herself in the head. "May I take your bags and help you down stairs to where you'll be staying?"  
"I only have one bag, and I'll carry it," he picked it up.  
That struck a nerve, "Hey you've seen me before I am not weak! I can kick your ass!"  
Vincent hid a laugh and smirk under his cloak cape, "You only think you can. Don't forget I am a monster."  
"I could take you on!" She winked at him. "Don't forget I am a girl! And if you have any human left in you, you wouldn't hit a girl."  
He hide a smile again as they approached the elevator, "You're on we'll have little sparring match later tonight then, give your customers something to watch."  
Tifa laughed and the stepped on the elevator, but for some reason tifa couldn't laugh, walk and stare at the same and tripped over her own two feet falling to the metal ground in what felt like slow motion. Then speedily Vincent reached out with one arm and caught her pulling her close to him quickly so she wouldn't slip out of his arm. Tifa felt her face turn red when she looked up into his red eyes.  
"So you are clumsy and Spacey today," Vincent showed a smirk.  
She stood up and pushed him away, "Thanks and thanks for catching me too."  
She gave him a slight Glare and turned her back to him to press the button.


	4. The Match

A/N: Yay! Chapter 4 well I don't know how this on is I didn't get any Reviews from my friends on my DA at all. Oh well Please enjoy! So who do you want to win the match Tifa or Vincent.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Match

It wasn't till an hour later that everyone got there. Before that Tifa led Vincent to her room and before she left he made sure to remind her about their little sparring match. She walked into Yuffie's room as Yuffie sat next to Vincent in the main room and flirted with him the whole time, while Vincent acted like his normal tough guy self. Soon Cid and Nanaki showed up.  
"I thought Shera was supposed to come," Yuffie said. "Oh! I know you left her at home so you could spend some time with a hot babe like me right?"  
"Like hell! You're still a kid!" Cid started to poke fun. "Now a babe like Tifa, that's the type of Chick I'd go for."  
Tifa leaned over to Yuffie, "Heh he's kidding, now if you really want to seduce him just get him drunk when the bar opens."  
Vincent looked over at hearing what she said, "So what time does the Bar open, because we need to post around about our little match."  
"8," Barrett said walking into the room. "And this will be the only fight during the few days ya'all are here, ya here me!"  
"Yes Father!" Yuffie teased.  
" Nanaki!" Marlene ran into the room clinging on to his tail. "Can I have a ride?"  
"Let go of my tail," he snarreled, then after getting a cold glare from Barrett. "Fine..."  
Marlene jumped on to his back and took her out side.  
"Just around the block! If she gets hurt, it's your head Nanaki!" Barrett shouted.  
"Over protective much?" Cid stated.  
"Of course he is, weren't you there for the story?" Yuffie looked at cid.  
"Of course he is we where in Golden Saucer before Cid ever joined us," Tifa pointed out.  
"Oh yeah!" Yuffie laughed.  
"But I was there for when you stole all our materia," Cid scowled.  
"Hey! I gave it back!" Yuffie defended herself, "Speaking of the golden Saucer. I say we go there for like 2 days! It's ok to close the bar that long right?"  
"Yeah... and Marlene would want to go there too!" Barrett said.  
Tifa sighed thinking of Cloud again. "Sure why not."  
Cid then spoke "What's an old timer like me going to do at a place like that?"  
"Gamble..." Yuffie said under her breath.  
"Shut the fuck Up!" he glared.  
"Ok then we'll leave tomorrow the day after tomorrow!" Barrett spoke.

Eight rolled by Tifa, Barrett, and Yuffie worked the bar. Nanaki was over at Barrett's watching Marlene because she wouldn't stop clinging to him. Cid and Vincent sat at a table together. Cid was jokingly prepping him for the match.  
"No matter win or loose man! You are going to kick that chick's ass and show her who the boss is!" Cid patted Vincent on the back taking a shot of sake.  
"Hey watch it Cid, Tifa may come after you next!" Vincent joked as Tifa walked by.  
"I expected Cid to be drunk by now, not you too Vincent." Tifa shot back caring a tray of whiskies to a customer.  
"Thirty minutes, Tifa." He smirked.  
"You're on Vincent." She walked away.

Vincent's 30 minutes passed and they walked outside. Customers swarmed around the area. As Yuffie walked in between Tifa and Vincent, while Barrett watched from the door of 7th Heaven.  
"Welcome everyone!" Yuffie shouted. "This is a fight between Beauty and the Beast! Beauty showing that a woman can still kick a guy's ass, while the Beast shows that nothing can beat a monster! To you corners!"  
"Yo! Babe this ain't know fucking wrestling match! If it was, I'd put you and Tifa in the ring!" Shouted Cid at Yuffie.  
"Pervert! Tifa would kick my ass!" Yuffie shouted back.  
"Get the bloody Match started! Damn it!" roared the crowd.  
"Go!" Shouted Yuffie.

Tifa charged at Vincent while just stood there. Then she placed her elbow out in a point and started running faster. She got close enough where she crouched lower so that she could slam her elbow into his gut. Before she could Vincent grabbed her arm and swung to his side and let go. She quickly regained her balance before she fell on her butt and started the running at him again. This time she didn't pause or stop she just kept punching at him. Vincent blocked a few of them but the she hit him in the cheek. During that little gap where he was hit and she realized she hit him she quickly did a jump kick to his metal arm. Vincent's red eyes narrowed and he grabbed her leg with his other arm and just held her in mid air for a bit. Tifa violently kicked around and he dropped her to the ground. Yuffie entered the fighting area and helped tifa up.   
"Vincent is the winner," Yuffie said. "Now get you butts back into the bar or go home!"  
Tifa sighed at her defeat. "Well I better get back to work."  
Yuffie walked inside after all the customers and Tifa followed, but then Vincent grabbed her arm.   
"Tifa... the match… you…" He started to speak.  
"Really sucked I know." She cut him off.  
"You weren't fighting like yourself," he said looking at her. "I saw how you where fighting back then and compared to this you where holding back."  
"So where you!" she snapped at him.  
"I could have really hurt you though. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you," he let go of her arm and walked back into 7th Heaven. While Tifa just stood there in a daze.  
"What did he just say," She blinked realizing what just happened.


	5. To the Place Where her Heart was Broken

A/N: I love this chapter I just wish I was a bit more detailed with this one. Oh well with Chapter 7 and Up I will be! Disclaimer: these characters Belong to Square enix, not me, sadly thehehehhehe.

* * *

Chapter 5: To The Place Where Her Heart Was Broken 

The night and half of the day had past; Tifa tried avoiding Vincent all day ever since what he said after the battle. She had done very well at avoiding him and was very proud of herself. Leaving Yuffie's room she headed towards her own room. Opening the door she saw Vincent in there changing he already had his pants on but still his shirt was un-done he didn't have his cape on and his hair was down and not held up by his bandana.  
"Oh My God!" Tifa turned away her face red, "I am so sorry I thought everyone was up stairs!"  
Vincent chuckled a bit, fixing his shirt, "It's ok Tifa, and it wasn't like I was nude."  
She walked in the room and glared at him, "You're so mean."  
"So, you've been avoiding me," he stared at her. "Was what I said last night really something strange to you?"  
"It was a little fight it would have been ok just to give me a scratch," She looked at him and started heading towards the dresser.  
He grabbed her right arm with his claw and left a slight scratch on her arm, "There's your scratch."  
She pushed him away from her, "What was that for?"  
"Hey you asked for a scratch," he fell backwards.  
"I meant during the fight! But we can always finished that fight!" she punched at him.  
Vincent grabbed her wrist and pulled him close to her and kissed her softly. Tifa's brown-red eyes shrank in shock. He put his claw around her and pulled her even closer to him. She felt the cold metal of his arm touch the soft skin of her back that sent shivers up her spine. She soon realized what happened and broke his kiss. She tried to pull away but he still kept her close so she looked down at their feet.  
"Erm… I need to pack…" was all that Tifa manage to say.  
Vincent nodded and let go of her. He grabbed his cape and head band, and then left the room closing the door behind him. Tifa sighed realizing what she just did. Didn't she have a crush on him? Why did she push him away? Why was she so stupid? What about Cloud… she was set on waiting for him. Tifa finally stood up flustered and packed up all the stuff she needed to bring to the golden saucer.

Everyone got on the High Wind to go to North Corel to take the rope way to the golden saucer. They couldn't stay in North Corel long, due to Barrett's past there. Tifa stayed over by Marlene and Nanaki. Vincent stayed away too, but it looked as if nothing had happen. That annoyed Tifa. He kissed her and he didn't even act like he did! But then she couldn't really blame him she did try pushing him away. The time went by a long with the walking and the traveling.

When they got to the golden saucer they had to buy Marlene and life time pass. While Barrett stayed behind taking care of the pass, everyone started heading to the hotel. Sadly, that Hotel gave Tifa the creeps and it reminded her of that night not so long ago that Aeris and Cloud went on that date. She was going to ask him, but she saw Aeris leave the room with him. She spaced off during that time. Then she felt Vincent's cold metal hand touch her arm.  
"Spacey much Tifa?" Vincent looked at her.  
"Just some old memories here," She sighed. Vincent pulled Tifa close to him and placed his other hand on the side of her face. "What about the others?"  
"They already left to go to the hotel rooms. I told them I'd take care of you," He spoke placing his lip close to hers. Then he pulled away. "I don't want to put you into shock again. Why don't we head up to the rooms?"  
"Mhmm," her face blushed red as Vincent grabbed her hand.

She finally got settled in to her room and was relieved to see that she wouldn't be sharing the room. Lying down on her bed she stretched out.  
"Mmm… finally vacation time," She closed her eyes.  
She remembered everything that happened here while Aeris was alive. Sighing she rolled over on to her side opening her eyes. Then she blinked her eyes a couple of times and soon felt tears form. 'Crying again... ' she thought to herself.  
"You always were such a little wimp," she wept out loud.  
"You've never been such a little wimp to me," Vincent looked down at her while he leaned over her.  
Tifa jumped, "HOLY SHIT! How the hell did you get in here!"  
"He-he, you left your extra key down stairs," he smirked holding it up.  
She snatched the key from his hand, "Thanks."  
He quickly grabbed her wrist before she pulled it away, "What is up with you? Yuffie told me you were excited about us coming to see you guys again."  
"It's just being here! And then you, your emotions came out of nowhere… I didn't even know you had feelings," She looked down.


	6. The Bonding of their past

A/N: To create a lemon or lime after this or not... I really want to make more but this is where I hit a writers block back in November and almost 7 months later I still have no Idea... your reviews may help me! Please Help me! Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me but they do belong to the people of square enix.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Bonding of Their Past 

He sat down on her bed still holding her hand, "I tried keeping them hidden, after I punished myself to that coffin."  
"So we're a bit a like," she looked at him, "you lost Lucrecia and I lost Cloud."  
He placed her hand down on the bed, "I bet Cloud would come to get you back, when he is done with his travels."  
"Possibly, but I don't know how I would feel about it," she sighed. "He'll always love Aeris."  
"And you'll always love him and I will always love Lucrecia," he grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. "But you and I are a lot a like, we both need our past loves to be put in the past, because we may never get them so it is best to move on."  
"Maybe you are right… so I should stop moping about being here?" she asked him.   
"Possibly... or you can do what ever you want," he placed his claw on her shoulder. "But if you do mope don't expect me around."  
Vincent took his hand off her. Then started to get up and head toward the door. Next thing he knew Tifa latched on to his arm.  
"Erm… Vincent… woul…would you like go on a date?" She still clung on to his cold metal arm.  
"It would be my pleasure," he took her hand with and pulled her to his other side so she could hold on to his human arm.  
She then started dragging Vincent out of the hotel quickly and to all the events that where going on.  
They went off and played some games and watched each other fight in the fighting arena. After they walked around a bit Tifa was walking next to Vincent and telling him tales about her childhood with Cloud, and about her parents.  
"I never knew that you where in the basement of the Shinra Mansion," she looked at him. "Hey… can I go back to Nibelhim with you? I want to visit there."  
Vincent nodded, "If you want to your house might be a bit empty though."  
"Well if someone is there I'll just stay at the mansion with you then!" She stared him down.  
"Okay… it's a bit messy though," Vincent knew by her staring him down, he couldn't say no. "Looks like there is one more ride to go on and then we should head off to bed."  
"Mhmm," Tifa knew what this ride was it was the one tour around the Golden Saucer; she knew Cloud went on it with Aeris. Cloud told her about it.  
They both got on the ride and sat on opposite sides of the kart. They were both acting a little childish. After a minute or two Tifa sighed and when she was about to get up to sit next to him he was already by her.   
"So did you want me to make the first move or were you just trying to give me a little space," Tifa asked him.  
"Oh you see I already made the first move last night, after the fight," He then smirked. "And then I made the 2nd move, and the 3rd and the 4th, but you tifa you made the 5th move by asking to go on a Date. So I'll make this move."  
Vincent pulled Tifa close to him and placed his lips on hers. She watched as his eyelids fell gracefully over his red eyes and then she closed her red-brown eyes. She was in shock and didn't know what to do. She fell under his spell. Her eyes fell shut and bit his lower lip sucking on it. Vincent pulled her closer to him; he parted her lips with his tongue. Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck sliding her tongue around his. Their tongues twirled and danced around each other, both of them where entranced and lost in this dance. Next thing they knew was the ride stopped and they had to get off. She didn't want to leave just so soon but she didn't want the others to see.  
They got back to the hotel and parted to go to their rooms, Tifa was still in a daze. She fell down on her bed and fell asleep with contact with her bed.


	7. Nightmare

A/N: OMG I made Chapter 7 yay! Part of me is wanting to stop this and make a new story because Not many people make it past the first chapter... So if you are here... I love you will you marry me? (Crap my boyfriend might kill me though.)

* * *

Chapter 7: A Nightmare 

_The spiky haired hero walked up to her with a smile on his face, "I'm back. I finally finished was I was done with…Tifa."  
Her face was red, excitement rushed through her body, a long forgotten smile came across her lips. He was back for her, he came back. _

"_Tifa…" another voice rang from behind her.  
She turned around with confusion on her mind and face. The handsome mysterious man, flowing dark brown hair, dressed in crimson. He reached out to her with a cold gold color metal hand. She looked in his eyes and became entranced._

"_Tifa?" questioned the blond spiky haired hero.  
She looked over at him, her childhood love. He wasn't lost any more. She could tell by his blue eyes. Tifa was confused. She fell to her knees. Both men approached her. The Hero and the monster._

"_Why would she want to be with a monster like you!" Shouted the spiky haired hero._

"_It's better to be with someone that has gone through the same pain," the Scarlet eyed man yelled. "I didn't run off with another girl, nor did I runaway to find myself after that girl died."_

"_But, you are missing something," the hero smirked. "You're a monster. Why they hell would she ever love you."  
_

Vincent woke up in a sweat. He was afraid… he's never afraid. Did he make the right move with Tifa? Will she still love him? Or is he too much of a monster to gain her love. How could he get a beauty like her? Her beauty match Lucrecia's and he never got her love, that was stolen by Hojo. Tifa's love will be stolen by Cloud.

'I am just an unlovable monster,' He thought to himself. 'I won't give up so soon, though.'

Tifa woke up from a terrible dream. Her shirt was sticking to her body soaked in sweat. She has these feelings for Vincent, but she still had feelings for Cloud. She sat in bed with the sheets wrapped around her. She was scared. Questions came running through her mind. 'What if Cloud comes back? What would she do about Vincent? Would she still stay with him? Or Run back to Cloud? Cloud was the one that left her… he only thinks of her as a sister. It was her fault that everyone in Nibelhim hated Cloud too. They blamed him for her getting hurt. What should she do?'

She became dizzy from all the questions and thoughts and passed out on her bed. The Sheets covering half of her body. Her head missed a pillow and was on the mattress.

She awoke again her head was on a pillow and the blankets were wrapped around her. Was that freak out she had a dream? She sat up and looked around. And Spotted Yuffie.

"What's going on?" She questioned Yuffie.  
"Whew! You are okay! I came and here knocking on the door and there was no answer. Luckily I switched our keys last night, when you were out with you know who. So I came to see if you where still in here, and I found you on the ground with your covers around you sweating like no other! I was so scared!" Yuffie was explaining and shaking Tifa.

"Yuffie… Yuffie! Stop shaking me!" she shouted and Yuffie stopped. "I just had a nightmare. And wait! How did you know I was out with him!"

Yuffie smirked, "You aren't that sneaky Tifa and no one is sneakier then me! So did you do it with him?"

"WHAT!" Tifa's face turned red. She become flustered at the memory of her walking in the room when he was changing before.  
Yuffie sighed, "There is no fun in asking you questions if you haven't done anything!"  
"It was one night and one kiss of course there wasn't much." Tifa told her.  
"Well at least there was a kiss." Yuffie sighed again, "Well hey we have today, tonight and half of tomorrow here. Thehhehe."

Tifa sighed, after that nightmare she had she didn't know what would happen next. Questions flew through her head, what was she going to do should she live the moment or wait.  
There was a knock at the door. Yuffie went over to answer it and Tifa wrapped herself in the blanket still being in just a shirt.

"Hey there is some major talking in here go away!" Yuffie said opening the door, "Oh... it's you."

There was Vincent standing there. He was dressed differently for once... well sort of. He didn't have his head band or cape on.  
Yuffie smirked, "Well I'll leave you two be! And don't worry your secret is safe with me."  
She bounced out the door as Vincent entered. He stood there looking at Tifa with his red eyes trying to read her. While she sat there wrapped in the blankets tighter then before, her red-brown eyes searching him and herself for an answer. What should she do?  
"Tifa," he spoke at last...


	8. An end to the Begining

A/N: su it gets sad here! I think well here we go what will happen between them.

Disclaimer: STICK FIGURES!

* * *

Chapter 8: An end to the beginning? 

"Tifa..." Vincent looked at her in the eyes staring her down. He saw how frightened she was under those blankets she wrapped around herself. He took a step forward and she clenched the blankets tighter. Is she afraid of him? What did he do? "Tifa, I'm sorry... I pushed too fast over the course of the past few days. I'm going to leave early."

Pain hit Tifa's heart like a bullet but she tried not to show it, because part of her knew it was for the best. If Cloud came back she didn't know what she would do.

She nodded looking down. "I understand..."

He walked up to her though, and placed his human hand on her cheek, he stared deep into her eyes looking for her wanting to stop him from going. He couldn't find anything though... she knew as well as he did. He brushed his lips against her cheek. Walked out the door and left her.

Tifa sat there on her bed for a moment, but got up with the blankets around her and put the chain lock on the door in case Yuffie tried getting in. Then she fell to her knees letting go of the blankets as they scattered in waves across the floor. She had no physical emotion showing, just a dull look upon her face. When inside she was cursing herself. 'what if that bastard cloud doesn't come back! What did she just throw away! How could she do that to him? He's already been hurt enough! But it would be better now then later. God damn it Tifa you are a fucking idiot! Why did you let him go! What really possessed you to do that! Are you that sure Cloud doesn't see you as a sister? What are you going to do?' She finally broke out into tears as she sat there on the floor. Her tears hit the floor one by one. Slow at first but the the speed of them falling increased.

Vincent sat outside the door as he heard Tifa put the chain lock on. Did it really upset her that much? It was over now... she would of told him no if she really wanted something with him, she needed to forget Cloud to move on to be with him. He stood up and walked down the Hallway to get his stuff. He was heading back, maybe he would go try to find Cloud.

Tifa opened the door to watch him walk down the stairs.. she wanted to chase after him. But she couldn't do it. She fell to her knees. "Vincent," she spoke softly. She let it happen. She let him get away just like she did Cloud.

* * *

So Should I end it here or go one, because the next chapter will involve after Advent Childern. 


	9. Back in her world

A/N: 20 BILLION POINTS TO WHO EVER READS THIS! maybe you can graduate early now? Ok well since there were Request to do this! Here you go Chapter 9! erm It would be best if you watched Adevent childern. if you didn't I hope you aren't confused or puzzled at all! I love you all thank you!

Disclaimer: stick figures doing bad things... maybe! Well maybe cloud and sepherioph stick figures doing bad things... or what about Cloud and Kadaj. ooo that sounds better. eep ok sorry yaoi fangirl go out! ok enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Back in Her World 

_1 ½ years later: The group was together again. And once again Sephiroph was defeated. Having the group back together could not be all that great. Tifa now has Cloud and Vincent back into the picture..._

The whole gang was in at 7th heaven. The spunky young Yuffie was bouncing around he tavern getting orders and trying to fall back into her old routine from before Cloud came back. Tifa's red eyes fell upon her spiky haired blue eyes hero, who was telling a story to the group of people around him, and then Vincent who was walking towards her. She looked down and her face blushed pink. She didn't know what to do. So, she started filling up a glass for one of the orders Yuffie received.

"Hi hi Vincen," Yuffie's voice cheered.

"Yuffie... can I talk to Tifa?" He asked with no emotion.

"Here she is," Yuffie smirked tugging on Tifa's arm. "I'll take over the bar Tifa! Don't worry, you need a break!"

Tifa nodded, she had no clue on what to say or do. It was all too foreign to her. She followed the red caped man out the door. Cloud was to Preoccupied with entertaining people to notice that she left with Vincent.

The air was cools, she got the shivers with her arms having no protection from the cold. Looking up she could see stars, it was calming to see. She never felt more relaxed. Half the time she was busy taking care of Denzel's bandages, keeping and eye on Marlene ( though she took care of Denzel often too,) Working in the bar and worrying about Cloud. Most of that was behind her now, but she had a new problem. Her feelings for Cloud and for Vincent. Suddenly she felt Vincent's cape and arm wrapped around her.

"You were shaking," he stated looking away and at the sky too.

Tifa couldn't help feeling her face turn red, it was Vincent, this thought to be cold man. All except that one time, right before her nightmare.

"Th... Thank you," she managed to mutter out.

Her eyes wondered their way to the ground. She was too em brassed to let him see that he flustered her, but she bet he could notice from her racing heart beat.

"Cloud.." he started to speak, "he's back. Are you going to stay with him now since it seems he's over Aerith?"

"I'm... I'm not sure." She replied, still staring at the ground.

Vincent lifted up her chin and kissed her. She was in shock but didn't move. He wrapped his cloak and arms around her, pulling him closer to him. She closed her eyes, becoming lost in the kiss, it was like the same one from the golden saucer. The same one that made her forget Cloud, but the one that caused that nightmare. She came to her senses and pulled away from him quickly.

"What are you fucking stupid Vincent? What if someone fucking saw that." She said. Her red-brown eyes where looking at the ground, she couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I understand.." he said coldly.

He started walking past her, but stopped. His cold claw hand picked up a lock of her long brown hair and he genitally placed his lips against it.

"I won't give up on you Tifa. He'll break your heart like he did before. I'll be here. Just call me." he told her looking away as he dropped the lock of hair. It gracefully fell back to join the rest of her hair.

She heard the door open and his metal boots click against the floor as he entered the building. She fell to her knees, her leather skirt and pleated part flowing to the ground covering her feet as she knelt there. Her heart was heavy, she didn't know what to do with Cloud or Vincent, or even herself. She just felt like disappearing. For a long time. She needed someone to talk to.


End file.
